A New Beginning
by Dimitria.ang
Summary: When Lindsey leaves Lucas, she leaves with a secret. Sixteen years later, Lindsey and her husband - Marcus- die in a horrific car crash that secret comes back into Lucas' life in the form of 16 year old girl named Kylie!e. How will Lucas deal with another daughter? How will Kylie deal with the death of her parents and life in Tree Hill? Love, drama, and Raven's Game Night awaits!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Kylie **

_My Dearest Kylie, _

_If you are reading this right now then something terrible has happened to me and your father. I am writing this now as you lay asleep in your crib and I can't think of anything that would happen to us; however, your father wants us to be prepared. Of course I agreed to write this for you. _

_I have kept some secrets from you and for that I am terribly sorry for that. But you must know that I kept these secrets to protect you. I was once in love with a man named Lucas Scott. He was a great man but he was in love with a woman named Payton Sawyer. Lucas and I almost got married. During our engagement we created you. I never told him about you though. I met your father – Marcus – a few months after I realized I was pregnant. We got married and to Marcus you are is biological daughter. This does not change how we feel about you. Marcus and I both love you with all of our hearts. _

_Lucas lives in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Please use this information at your will. This letter will be given to you on your 18__th__ birthday if an accident has not happened to Marcus and I. Please believe me when I say that I love you my dear child. Please know that I kept this secret to protect you. I wasn't ever ashamed of you and nor do I think you are a mistake. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. _

_I love you_

_Your Mother,_

_Lindsey Jones._

I have read the letter five times hoping the words would have magically changed. But no such luck exists. Yesterday I had two loving parents and lived in the most amazing city in the world – New York. Today both my parents are dead and I am sitting in a Child Protective Services Office, waiting to be transported to North Carolina. Last night Mom and Dad went to a Broadway show like they do every week for date night. On their way home a drunk driver hit their car and the car my parents were in flipped four times and slammed into the a street lamp. They were died before EMTs had a chance to arrive at the scenes.

"Kylie Jones your flight is ready." A perky blonde lady says as she motions me to get up. I don't want to leave. I love New York. I love the noise, the smell, and the way everyone is always moving. The city never stops. I can wake up at three in the morning and go down to a small diner by my house and get the best pancakes of all time. It is a great place but being a minor I can't live by myself. Both sets of grandparents are dead and I don't have any aunts or uncles. The only two places I can go is into foster care or to Tree Hill. To me foster care sounds better. However, I know my mother wouldn't want that for me. She would want me to be with a loving family, people who would take care if me like she would. That is the only reason I haven't made a fuss over this whole situation. If I am being completely honest, I just don't have energy to fight with anyone.

As soon as the plane takes off I am asleep. I dream about seeing my parents again and how we would be laughing and smiling. That is the only thing that makes sure I don't have a nightmare.

"This is where I am going to be living?" I ask in complete disbelief. Calling Tree Hill a town is being generous. I don't think more than a thousand people live here. There is a street called grace which seems to be where most of the shops are located. Simple mom and pop stores nothing special. This place is cute but it's a dime a dozen. If I drive to another small town it will all be the same thing. Groaning I turn back to my phone, completely disappointed in everything I have seen thus far.

"Yes. It is a nice town! Home to Basketball Legend Nathan Scott, Music studio Red Bedroom Records which produce all the latest music, Musician Haley James Scott, legendary designer Brooke Baker, and New York Times Best Selling author Lucas Scott! This town has talent and maybe you can learn something while you are here." Well I guess I know how Lucas and my mom met then. My mom is the president of the biggest book publishing houses for the country. If Lucas is an author then my mom has probably published it. I love reading don't get me wrong but I'm not into it as either one of my parents. I love designing clothes. My father – Marcus – had got me an internship at Baker Street. Baker Street is the big company that Brooke Baker owns. She has a fashion line for everything and anyone who can get an internship there is pretty much guaranteed entrance to any fashion design college of their choice.

"I guess it will be nice to walk into the original Baker Man store. I love Mrs. Baker's work can we stop there?" I ask as we pass it. Soon the car pulls over and praise my lucky stars. I get a feeling of happiness that I haven't left in two days. I have been in such despair after my parent's death I didn't want to be happy. _I can be happy for be happy for a bit then I will go back into mourning_. I tell myself, trying to be convincing. But if I am being honest I would trade anything to have my mom back. I want my mom and dad back.

"Welcome to Baker Man. My name is Millie how may I help you?" A perky brunette asks me. She has glasses and looks to be late thirties early forties. She is slim and has a great smile. Her life must be amazing, I envy her.

"No I just wanted to see the original store." I say awe struck. Then I immediately feel horrible. How can I be happy when my parents just died! I should not be happy. But as I look around the walls are baby blue and the couches are a darker blue. Everything is either a shade of white, baby blue, or dark blue. This could be my future. My parents were extremely supportive of my chosen career path but now that I look around it just depresses me. Before tears can fall I get out of the store saying thank you to Millie who had been talking to be the whole time I just had been caught up in my own mind to really care. If mom was here she would chaste me for my rudeness; however, if mom was here I wouldn't be depressed.

"Well wasn't that just lovely?" The blonde lady asks me.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

"Bevin. I grew up in Tree Hill along with Brooke. She has made such a lovely life for herself. That is how I know you will just love it here." She is too happy for the occasion.

"Thanks Bevin. I am sure it will be a change." That is the best I can do without lying to the woman.

"Oh well from New York of course a change of pace. Everything is too busy in the city; nothing ever stops."

"That's one of the things I like about the city."

"Well here you have a time to breathe. I think leaving the city, especially someone in your condition, should recover in a slower environment." Bevin makes it sound like I am pregnant or just gave a kidney or something. I refrain from yelling at her because I am not pregnant I just lost my parents. It is not a 'condition'.

"Right." I say to her as my response.

"Well would you like to know anything?" Bevin tries to make conversation and just to humor her I go along with it.

"Where will I be going to school at?"

"Tree Hill High! I know it is a few weeks till school starts but as soon as it does I know you can try out to be a cheerleader. I was one." She says bouncing in her seat.

"Of course you where…. But I don't cheer or lead so I won't be trying out." I respond dead pan.

"Oh." Bevin says deflated. "Look at it now! We are here!" She exclaims. Apparently her moods don't stay down for very long. "This is what is going to happen. Myself and Ms. Kane will go up to the house and talk to The Scott's then we will come and get you so you can meet Lucas. Then once we have delivered you safety we will leave and you will stay." This is probably the most formal I have ever heard Bevin talk. Granted I just met her two days ago but still the principle remains that I didn't think she could be formal. I nod to show understanding then watch the two woman get out of the car. I didn't pay any attention to Ms. Kane since she didn't try to be my best friend like Bevin.

Watching from my window I see a beautiful blonde woman answer the door. She hugs Bevin as if they have been friends their whole lives. Maybe they have known each other since they were born. Bevin went on and on about how she grew up here maybe that is one of her childhood friends. I wouldn't know. The woman ushers both of them in and all I can do is wait. Wait till I am brought from the car into this strange house. I am the illegitimate daughter of a man who has lived his whole life in this town. Everyone will either look down on me for that or pity me because I am the girl who lost both of her parents. Neither option is attractive. What if my biological father doesn't want anything to do with me? I mean it happens. Then I would really get my wish of being in foster care.

Anxiety rising in, I open to the door to the car and I start running. I have no clue where I am going, I just got to town but I can't face reality. I have had to face my parent's death. In a week's time I will back in New York for a day for the funeral and that will be hard enough. I don't need to know if my biological father wants to know me or not. I don't need a new family, I don't need a new town, or a new place. I just want my old life back! I don't want to be here!

I end up winded at an old basketball court by a river. There are boys playing and a few girl on car just talking. These kids have probably grew up together and this is something they do every day most likely. Again the feeling of us verses me comes on me; I want to keep running but I am from New York, we walk fast but we don't ever run. I hate running.

"Hey!" One of the boys call me over. Shit now I can't keep running, I have to go and socialize.

"Hi!" I call back walking up to the group of kids.

"Who are you?" A girl with Blonde hair asks. She looks a lot like the older blonde woman from the house and I have to suppress the erg to run away.

"Sawyer! Filter!" One of the girls says "My name is Veronica but everyone calls me Tonic." I shake her hand.

"It's all good. I don't have a filter either. My name is Kylie I am new in town." I say with a fake smile on face. I don't feel like I can smile anymore.

"I am Sawyer." The first girl informs me "I just say what comes out of my mouth and I don't think about it."

"It is all good really." I say to the two girls.

"Boys come and be polite!" Sawyer calls over the boys from the court.

"Hi I am Jamie." The first boy says. He is at least six feet tall. I am a mere five foot five so everyone is tall. He has light brown hair and light brown eyes. He looks like he plays a sport because he is just in such great shape.

"This is Chuck." This guy has a military cut hair, brown eyes, and his hair has a light tint of red. I give him a small fake smile.

"And this is Logan Evans AKA Wolverine." Everyone in the group laughs at what Jamie said. An inside joke that I will never be in on. Logan has blonde hair and amber eyes. I am caught off guard by how bright his smile.

"Hi all of you." I give each of them a hug but Logan pulls me into a hug. I give him the awkward pat on the back signaling him to let me go.

"Sorry Logan is a hugger. He feels like after he knows your name he can hug you." Sawyer explains. I just give a curt nod to say I understand and start to back up.

"Hey you said you were new?" Jamie ask obviously trying to keep me from running off.

"Yeah…" I begin

"Where did you live before this?" Sawyer asks picking up on Jamie's plan.

"New York." I state and the whole groups eyebrows go up wanting an explanation "I moved here just a day ago from New York." I restate not wanting to go into the details about why I moved into this stupid town.

"Well why did you move into town?" Logan prompts.

"There you are!" Bevin screams at me "I have been looking for you for the past hour." I hadn't realized that I had been gone for such a long time.

"Oh is Bevin your mom!" Sawyer asks jumping to conclusions on why I would be with her.

"No dear Sawyer I am not Kylie's mother but she has to leave with me now." With that I am scooped up into the car away from all these young tree hill residents.

"Why on earth would you run away?! Lucas wants to meet you! As soon as I got the words out of my mouth he was out the door to look at you but you were gone! What were you thinking?" I just shut up because if I don't I will end up yelling my heart out at Bevin. It isn't Bevin's fault my life is so screwed up but she doesn't know anything about my life.

"Well?" Bevin prompts obviously wanting an answer for my behavior. But soon we got back to the house where the beautiful blonde woman was pacing out of house along with an equally attractive dirty blonde guy. As soon as the car stops the door is ripped open and I am pulled out of the car by Bevin.

"Here she is!" Bevin shouts and the couple relaxes. The woman has blonde hair like Sawyer, light eyes, and fair skin. She looks like to be in her early forties and she has smile lines around her lips; just like my mom had. The man looks a lot like Jamie, extremely tall, dirty blonde hair, light eyes. I am going to say that Sawyer, Jamie, and this blonde couple are all related somehow.

"Oh thank God!" The man says "You don't know your way around you could have gotten lost or stolen."

"I lived in New York since I was born. I won't get lost or stolen." I say deadpan. I don't need a babysitter.

"I am sorry." The man says "I am so sorry that Lindsey and Marcus passed, and I am sorry I wasn't in your life –"

"You didn't know and neither than I." I interrupt what would have been a long drawn out apology that wouldn't make my parents come back. So I just stop it before it can start.

"I should have done more …" He trails off sensing my need not to talk about everything that has happened. "Well, I am Lucas and this is my wife Payton." Lucas gestures toward the blonde woman. "We have a daughter around your age her name is Sawyer. We would be honored if you joined are family."

I want to say that I already have a family. I want to say I don't want to be a part of this family. I just want to see my mom again. I want to close my eyes and be back in New York with my mom and dad. I want to run and hide and cry because my life will never want to be the same. But instead I fight back tears, and tell everyone what they want to hear. "Sure, I would love to."

**So here is the first chapter! This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic so tell me what you think. I have loved this show for years but I never had an idea for a story till now! I might not continue this story unless there are people who want to read more. So just review and say you would like to see where this goes! **

**Disclaimer:**

**All original characters from the TV Show I do not own. I only own my characters and the plot! **

**RR **

**Happy Readings **

**DA**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kylie **

"So this will be your room. Lucky thing Luke added an addition to the house a few years back. The bathroom is right down the hall. You will be sharing it with Sawyer our daughter. Have you met her? She is a great girl. I know you guys will get along. If you need anything just ask." Peyton said just before existing. Looking around the room there is nothing special. It is your typical guest bedroom. A full size bed is placed up against the far wall, there is a desk, a dresser, and an end table. All the wood is dark and the walls are a nice shade of beige. This is nothing like my room back home.

"_So kiddo, are you ready for today?" Dad asks as we sit down for breakfast. This is dad's day off which means cereal for breakfast and Taco Bell for lunch! Mom always makes us eat healthy so on dad's day off we indulge._

"_What are we doing today?" I ask shoveling cereal into my mouth._

"_Today we paint and decorate your room!" I almost choke at what he says. I have been begging my parents to let me paint my room for a year._

"_Are you serious?" I ask gasping for air._

"_Yes unless you are going to die on me. Now chop, chop kiddo! You are burning daylight!"_

"_I want white walls! I want all black furniture! Also on the walls I want paint slapper of all neon colors expect for orange. Orange is a gross color! Also I want to have words painted all over the walls! And can I get spray paint to add some street art onto it?" I tell my dad as we jump into the car heading toward the paint store. _

"_Okay kid! We can do whatever you want as long as we take a picture of your mom's face when she sees your crazy room."_

_It will be awesomely crazy!" I scream as my dream room comes together. White walls with tons of colors on them, black words and different pictures that cover the walls. White tile floors, black desk, black doors that lead to my closet. My bed spreads and sheets are white with paint splatter. It is a crazy, hot, mess. Yet it is totally me!_

"_Just like you my dear baby girl." Shaking my head at my dad. He always says things like this. _

"_Whatever dad." _

Tears leak down my face just thinking about my dad. I would give anything to go back to that day and tell my dad that I love him. I miss him so much it hurts. I know now that he isn't my real dad, but he was real enough for me. He taught me how to ride my bike, how to be sarcastic, how to cook, how to kick ass at video games. He was my everything; he can't just be gone. He has to be coming back right?

Pulling myself off the bed and I begin to unpack all my things. It is more to distract myself from the tidal wave of emotions that are coursing through me. If I feel then I will fall apart. I can't fall apart so I chose to put all my things away. I chose to make my new room – that doesn't feel like my room – look like a bit more like me. But even with all my stuff neatly put away and a few photos put up around the room, it doesn't feel like mine. I doubt it ever will.

"Sawyer is home." Peyton says walking into my room "We were going to talk to her about everything that has happened. Do you want to be there?" Peyton is really nice. Too nice. I know she – like everyone else – is walking on broken glass around me.

"No thanks I still have a lot to unpack." I lie to her and I know she has caught me in a lie but neither of us bring light to it.

"Okay." And with that she is gone like the wind. My mom never once brought up this part of her life and I never needed her to. As long as I can remember my Dad has been my dad. I never knew of a Lucas Scott or the Scott family nor did I. Now sitting here in a room that will never be mine no matter how much I try and all I can think of is how I wished my mother would have told me something. I wished she would have told me a story about a far off land called Tree Hill. At least I would know the people kind of. But no my mother gave me the world's most perfect life and a drunk driver took it all away. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. I am sure the whole house heard me but I just didn't care. I want my mom back. I want my life back. But neither one of those things are coming back to me; I am stuck in a God forsaken town with my biological father that I don't even want! I want my real dad back! I want my dad the book editor who takes of random Fridays and we go down to China Town for lunch! I want him back.

It takes a while for my tears to dry up but they do. My eyes get heavy and I realized just how emotionally drained I am. My eyes at some point close and I drift off into blissful, dreamless sleep.

"Hey sister?" Sawyer says awkwardly as she enters my room. I woke up maybe five minutes ago. It was just enough time for me to realize that I am actually living my nightmares.

"HI." I respond just as awkwardly maybe even more.

"I just wanted to try it out." Sawyer explains "I always wanted a sibling growing up. My mom –Peyton – almost died when she had me so they stopped trying for other kids. I guess their philosophy for that was don't press your luck." Sawyer tactfully avoids mentioning Lucas or that fact that he is my father. For that I am grateful. I don't really know how to deal with this situation.

"What about you? Did you ever want a sibling?"

"I guess sometimes. When both my parents would work, I guess I wanted someone else to play with. But I liked having my parents to myself. I guess you can say that I never learned how to share all that well." I try to crack a joke but being funny is not my expertise. That was Dad's field of expertise.

"Umm … Kylie" Sawyer starts off.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a few personal questions?" I never met anyone who asks if they can ask you questions. She is cute.

"Sure." I agree because what is the worst that could happen? I could just have a mental breakdown and be sent to the crazy house but that actually sounded nice right now.

"What were your parents' names?" Sawyer asks testing the waters, like she is in a war zone; ask the wrong question and she thinks I will explode.

"Lindsey and Marcus Jones." I somehow kept all the pain and anguish out of my words. I guess I am getting better at faking being happy.

"Do you want to be here?" Sawyer is a sweet girl and I feel bad that I want to run away from this place. More so now because I can see how hard both Peyton and Sawyer are trying to make me feel loved and welcomed.

"Sawyer it's not that I don't want to be here; it's just I want to be with my parents again." I figured that I owed it to Sawyer to be honest with my feelings. She has been nothing but kind to me even though her world has been turned upside down as well.

"I understand." She gently plats my knee before changing the direction of our conversation. "So what do you like to do?"

"Well I love art. I love painting, drawing, and overall just being creative. But recently my love for art has taken me to fashion designing. I love all aspects of it! Once I get an idea in my head I can't stop till it actually created. That is why in my room back home most of my clothes are made by me." I told myself I wasn't going to talk a lot but my mouth had other ideas "What about you?" O ask in hopes she talks more than I do.

"Hahaha well that depends. I love reading and writing; I am just like my dad in that way. But my mom has always had me in an art class because she loves art so while I am great at drawing and things like that I don't think I can say it is my favorite hobby. But more than anything I love running-"

"You like running?" I ask cutting her off.

"Yes it is so much fun and I can just zone out and do my own thing." Wow! I have never met anyone who has had a love for running. I certainly hate running and I don't see the appeal at all but good for her.

"I hate running. I feel like I am slowly torturing myself." I remark to Sawyer. She just sends up a laugh that sounds like angels singing. I bet she has every guy falling over her at the school she goes to.

"Well, all I can say is running is not for everyone." That makes me laugh because I don't think truer words have ever been spoken.

"Dinner's ready!" I hear Lucas call from the kitchen. I immediately tense at the thought of my first meal without my parents. The more I stay awake in this new world the more I wish it was fake.

Sawyer sensing my dismay whispers to me "You don't have to eat with us. I am sure I can bring you a plate of food if you just want to hide out." That sounded glorious! Hiding from life and never resurfacing but I know my mother would scold me for years if I did that. Instead I get up and walk out to the dining room.

**I know I have been away for a LONG time! But I have great excuses if you want to hear them.**

**#1: I was in the hospital! I have picture proof in case you don't believe.**

**#2: I went away to a conference where I could not bring my laptop! **** Sad!**

**#3: I just got back on Sunday night and I have been feverishly writing for you guys! **

**Those are all the excuses I got! I hope you like this chapter. I know it is a bit short but the next one will be longer and less depressing! **

**Please review! Your reviews drive me to write longer more amazing chapters!**

**DA**


End file.
